


New Titans

by Im_not_a_crack_pot



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Background Relationships, Batfamily Feels, Damian Wayne Feels, First chapter is sort of a pilot, Kind of superfam, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Character Death, Prophetic Visions, Sort of original character - Freeform, Teen Titans - Freeform, Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_a_crack_pot/pseuds/Im_not_a_crack_pot
Summary: When the Titans dissapear mysteriously after a mission, Jon Kent will form a new team, but things won't go as expected. They will have to face new enemies, visions the future, the death of their love ones as well as many challenges as they try to get to the bottom of a mistery.





	New Titans

A girl walked among the dust it had suddenly appeared. She looked around in confusion, one second ago her teammates were walking next to her; Nightwing had tell them to go south as he traced the alien signal they were supposed to locate. Aqualad had suggested to her to try to use her telepathic powers to see if she found anything and that’s when it all went dark.

“Hello?” M’gann called but received no response. She tried to use the mind link but it seem like it had...disconnected somehow. Even though Miss Martian knew that was impossible.

And that when she fell it...a dark presence something in the shadows. M’gann’s eyes light  
up as she was ready to fight. But just right there on the spot she paralyzed

“Martian” a grim voice said behind hair, but she couldn't who it belong to as she was still immobilized.

“You’re not of use for our cause” the voice seem to be getting closer. M’gann put all her willpower into moving. She managed to get herself free and began to fly as far away as possible. But as she went away from the ground her power suddenly failed and she fell on the cold hard ground.

“Although, your mind could be useful” M’gann turned around and paralyzed again, but this time it was out of pure shock.

“No…” she whispered “...that’s impossible”

“Everything is possible Martian” and M’gann lost conscience.

 

SIX MONTHS LATER

 

A tall young man with dark messy walked down the streets of Gotham. Carefully looking everywhere to make sure no one was following him or waiting in the dark to jump to him. Not that he couldn't defend himself against a common criminal, but in Gotham you could never be too careful. He was hoping Red Hood was a right and that he didn't come all the way here for nothing. It had been a while since he left Metropolis. 

 

The young man stopped at the direction he had been indicated, it was a small bar, it had a shiny neon sign that read: “ The Question" named like that because of the myth that The Riddler had live in the building at some point.

 

The man entered and walked down the stairs, beginning to feel nervous by the change of atmosphere: the green neon lights inside of the joint and the smell of alcohol made him feel nauseous.

 

There was a small pool table and a bar that it hasn't been cleaned since a decade. There was only a couple of guys playing pool and a drunk hobo sitting in the bar bench. Without counting the bartender who was pouring some kind of scotch in a shot glass.

 

The dark haired man walked up to the bar and sat on the chair.

 

The bartender was cleaning a up a glass with a suspiciously stained cloth. He was a young and build man with ginger hair and pale skin.

 

“ What can I get…” He started talking but stopped mid-sentence as he recognized the man sitting in front of him . 

 

“Hey Colin” Jon greeted him with a small smile “It's good to see you again"

 

“Jon" Colin pronounced still surprised. He hadn't seen him in along time.Although they were never close friends. They both had someone in common.

 

“ What are you doing here?” he asked while absently picking up a shot glass filling it up with scotch.

“I actually came to see you” Jon answered

 

Colin’s eyes widened in surprise, he wasn't used to hearing that sentence 

 

“ What do I owe the pleasure of this visit" He said somewhat elegantly.

 

“ I'm assuming you know about the incident a few months ago” Jon said

“The incident? That's what they were calling it now” Colin said sarcastically 

 

He assumed the son of Superman was referring to the mysterious of the Titans. It had been made public knowledge about one month ago but people of the caped community had known for like six months. Apparently there was some kind of alien activity they were sent to investigate. After that they never came back.

“ Well I know we don't know each other very well, but I was thinking maybe you could help me contact some of the other young heroes” Jon stared at Colin right in the eye. He looked more serious than ever.

 

There was silence for a minute. “And I'm the first person it came to your mind for that job?” Colin asked almost ironically.

 

“ I-I wanted to reach Damian” He admitted, his voice suddenly turned sad “But no one has heard from him and I don't think it's a good idea to ask his family”

 

Damian had quitted the mantle of Robin a while ago, after the incident. They all suspected the youngest son of Batman couldn't really handle the disappearance of his older brother But the arabic had refused to speak of it and disappeared without a trace.

 

“ You don't happen to know where he is right?” Jon asked and Colin bit his lip. He thought it wasn't his place to speak, and he almost ceased to Jon's hopeful look.

 

“No, I'm sorry"

 

“Oh, okay” Jon looked down disappointed.

 

“ So” the redhead continued “ Why do you wanna reached other young heroes?”

 

“ I want to form a new group of heroes" Jon said.Colin stared at him in shock “ I'm not trying to replace the Titans or anything! I swear but...the world needs young heroes and I think that with your help and-

“Look” Colin interrupted him “ I'm not really into the superhero gig anymore, I won't budge you with the details but it just wasn't for me. And I don't think the people who I've worked with in the past would be excited to hear from me either”

 

Jon looked down and stand up from his chair already ready to leave.

 

“However” Colin said and Jon looked at him again “ I know you mean good and...I'll do what I can to help you"

 

Jon smiled at that and Colin couldn't help but think how much he resembled a golden retriever.

 

“ Thanks Colin" and with that he hug him. The redhead was surprised but he reciprocated it anyway.

 

______________________________________

Colin went back to his apartment in the west side of Gotham, it wasn't the most dangerous zone in the city and the building was fairly new. He took the elevator and when it stopped on his floor he was surprised to hear a man yelling.

“ That fucking bitch after all I did for her that's how she repays me !!”

 

Colin came out of the elevator and saw the man whose voice belonged to storming of his apartment. Colin entered his house and sighed at the view. His roommate was surrounded by papers that he had left to picked up 

 

“ Wife was cheating ?” Colin asked taking off his coat and throwing in into a chair.

 

“ With his brother, I suspect that made him even more angry” Damian responded while picking up all the papers that his client throw off in fury before storming off.

 

After quitting being Robin and leaving his father home. Damian didn't really have any other place to go. He went to a bar to drown his sorrow in cheap beer. That's when he saw Colin. Turns out he needed a roommate. After that the only thing Damian needed was to get a job. And what could the infamous Wayne heir do? Become a private investigator of course. Good pay, privacy and at least it got him out of the house. The only downside seem to be that most of his clients seem to be people whose partners were cheating on and whenever Damian brought them proof of that fact they throw a tantrum. 

 

They both picked up the papers and put them in the desk. After a moment Colin speaked up.

 

“How was your day?” he asked absently while going to Damian's side to help him with the mess.

 

“ It was alright “ Damian responded. 

 

“Jon came to my work tonight”

 

Damian stopped whatever he was doing and looked at him surprised.

 

“Really?” he asked. Colin nodded “How did he know where to find you?” Colin shrugged his shoulders 

“ What did he wanted?”

The redhead struggle to answer. He felt tempted to lie, but he knew Damian would find out one way or another. He finally speaked. 

 

“He...he wants to form a team” Colin said. “ And he wanted me to call some other young heroes to see if they could join a team he’s forming"

 

Damian stopped surprised and stared at him “What did you say to him?”

 

“ I-I told him I'll see what I can do" Colin said “I think he means good”

 

Damian shocked his head fondly. “He means good" was an understatement. He was suddenly filled with nostalgia. He had to admit that sometimes he thought of Superman’s son. Whenever he allowed himself to remember his days as Robin, Jon was always between his treasure memories.

 

Colin looked at his roommate's wondering face. Something on his chest ached. 

 

“ Are you going to call him?” He asked a little more harsh that he meant to.

 

“No” Damian answered as he picked a bunch of papers and put them on his desk drawer.

 

Now Colin was used to Damian's one word answers, and he knew that bothering him on the subject wouldn't do any good. But it just angered him so much, that Damian cut ties with all his loved ones and quit being a hero. Damian had inspired Colin to be a hero when he was a kid and seeing him like this just broke his heart.

 

Damian felt the vibe that Colin was transmitting. He felt a fight coming, and he honestly he wasn't in the mood for one.

 

“ I'm going to take some fresh air” and with that Damian left.

 

He went up to the building rooftop. Damian felt the breeze of Gotham caressing his face accompanied by the distant sound of the sirens. A member of his family had trapped a criminal. He wondered if they were still trying to communicate with him or if they had giving up on him already. He thought the last one was the smartest choice for them to make.

Damian crossed his arms and sighed. He was tired of his work too, and he wanted more than anything to go back to the streets and be a hero. But he will never be one, for a long time his father tricked him into believing he could. But it was a lie. A lie he believed

 

He close his eyes for a moment. Letting the night take him. He suddenly saw himself sitting on the ledge of a building, next to the person he missed the most.

 

“Ok, first thing we'll do when I come back is to binge watch every Disney movie ever made”

 

“ Tt. And why would I do that Grayson?”

 

“Because you love spending time with me"

 

His vision blurred. He shit his eyes really hard to prevent the tears from falling. His tears didn't mean anything. He didn't deserve to cry for him. He had already broken the oath.

 

“Andromeda, Antlia, Apus, Aquarius” he breathed out “ Ara, Aries, Auriga, Boötes, Caelum”

 

He continued naming the constellations and taking deep breaths. After a couple of minutes he calmed down.

 

Damian went back to the apartment after standing up staring at nothing for a few minutes. When he entered, he discovered that the rest the papers had returned to his original places. He took a mental note to thank Colin later.

 

Damian went to his room, he laid on his bed for a while without achieving to get any sleep. It was like that some nights: The work, his family, the memories. It wouldn't leave him alone. He looked over to his nightstand, where his phone was lying on. He felt tempted to call Jon.

 

No a little voice in his head said This is on you, you know what I'll happen if you call him.


End file.
